Brought up that way
by Taylor Celeste
Summary: "I lived my whole damn life, to see that little girl smile." Tristan realized it long ago. Songfic to a rarely known song.


**PLEASE READ: This is a leaked song, but there's really nothing you can do once it's done. I hope nobody gets mad at me for this. I love the song. It seriously nearly made me cry, and no book or movie or song had ever came close to it. I wrote it while listening to this song.**

**(c) - Rick Riordan, PJO, HOO, Taylor Swift **

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't bring her up so they could cut her down<em>

_I didn't bring her here so they could shut her out_

_I live my whole damn life to see that little girl smile_

_So why are tears pouring down that sweet face?_

_She wasn't brought up that way."_

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"Piper walked inside the doorway, her face soaked with tears.<p>

"What is it, Pipes?"

"Please don't make me go back there again."

He stared at his daughter, noticing for the first time the little five-year-old girl had dark circles under her eyes, and her shaggy mass of hair was a big mess.

"What is the trouble?"

"I wish the other kids would...would stop..."

"Do they bully you?"

He realized this was a silly question. Of course she was, or else why would she be here, squeezing his hand raw? He reached out and grabbed Piper's arm.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Taking you to the principal's office."

"No! She is horrible and -"

He put his index finger up to his lips.

XXX

"Si - Sir." The principal stammered when she saw him. He tried to shrug off the attention he brought on the way, because for once he was going to care for his daughter.

"I didn't bring her up, so they could cut her down." He began.

The principal's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't bring her up so they could shut her out. Seriously, I live my whole damn life to see that girl smile."

"Nothing ever happened!"

"So why are there tears pouring down her face?"

"Sir -"

"I didn't bring her up that way."

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't bring you up so he could wear you down<em>

_Take that innocent heart and turn it inside out_

_I live my whole damn life to see my little girl smile_

_So don't let nobody take that away_

_You weren't brought up that way."_

* * *

><p>"Hello dad." Piper smiled weakly. That was his cue.<p>

"Alright, what has happened?"

"Nothing -"

"You tell me right now."

"Fine."

He remembered another similar story, although he was certain nobody at her new camp bullies her.

"You know Jason -" He did know Jason. "He has a girlfriend at his Roman camp and he remembered and I feel like an idiot and now everything is messed up and Drew teases me and -"

"PIPER!"

That sure startled her. His poor girl.

"Remember what I said years ago, that one afternoon at What's-it's-name school?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't bring you up so Jason could wear you out. I can't stand anyone taking you innocent heart -"

"Dad!"

"-and turning it inside out". You weren't brought up that way."

* * *

><p><em>"God I didn't bring her up to watch them lay her down<em>

_Nearly killed me the day they put her mama in the ground_

_Only thing that kept me alive was that little girls smile_

_So please don't take that away_

_It won't be easy taking her today; she wasn't brought up that way."_

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Mr. McLean?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"You better come here right now. We were sending Piper home to you, and a drunken driver missed his overpass. We're -"

"Which hospital are you in? Tell me right now! How is Piper -?"

"The hospital nearest to your house. Piper is fading fast."

The called ended. And he . felt . **_dreaded_**.

XXX

"Sir -"

"Where is room 14?"

"Are you Tristan McLean? Oh my -"

He was not in the mood. "Where. is. room. Fourteen?"

"I-It's down the corridor. Would you -"

He had already sped off.

XXX

He cursed Hades, now he knew the complete truth. There were fates. There were Greek gods.

What great that did to them. Piper and him, both.

He grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and leaned on the bedside table.

_Dear Fates,_

_I didn't bring Piper up, to watch you lay her down._

_Nearly killed me when Aphrodite left, was that not bad enough?_

_The only thing keeping me alive was Piper's smile._

_So please do not take her away. _

_- From Tristan McLean._

He stood next to Piper, watching the monitor beeping and praying it would never stop.

Suddenly, Piper opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it sounds the way I want to it even if you hadn't listened to the song. That is, "Brought up that way" by my namesake Taylor Swift.<strong>

**Man, I think I'm in a oneshots phase...**

**- Taylor **


End file.
